Locked, Inside Super Kmart
by Missy913
Summary: Hogwarts students take a field trip to the USA for an experience in the muggle world. Feelings develop, water fights and a game of truth or dare could be fun…especially when they left Ron back home! DG developing HH on the side
1. Chapter 1: The Field Trip

Title: Locked.Inside Super K-mart  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny; a little Harry/Hermione  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and along with some other Hogwarts students take a field trip to the USA for an experience in the muggle world. Feelings develop, water fights and a game of truth or dare could be fun.especially when they left Ron back home! Developing D/G, H/H on the side.  
  
Thank You: To everyone who replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
  
  
~*~*~ Chapter 1: The Field Trip  
  
"C'mon Ron! It will be fun. This is a one in a lifetime experience...I mean we get to actually go into the muggle world for a field trip and better yet we get to go to the United States!" Hermione squealed with delight.  
  
"Yea Ron, c'mon. It won't be the same without you." pouted Harry sarcastically  
  
"For crying out loud you 2 I don't want to go. Ginny's going with you guys have fun" Ron said  
  
"sure you won't reconsider?" asked Ginny messing his hair with her hand  
  
"Yes, yes I'm positive" he said pulling one of her pigtails making her scream  
  
"RON!!!!!!!!! That was so not right" she said fixing her hair.  
  
"yea what ever" he muttered to himself  
  
*  
  
5 weeks latter Harry, Hermione and Ginny boarding the plane to the U.S. 8 hours {A/N: no idea how long it takes} Unfortunately Professor Mcgonagal had given them all assign seats on the plane. The plane was 2 seats next to each other on the ends and 3 n the middle. But old Mcgonagal couldn't put them 3 together.  
  
Lucky for Harry and Hermione they were seated next to each other. But unfortunately for Ginny she got stuck with the last person in all of England.  
  
"Oh Ginny I feel so sorry for you." Hermione said in sympathy "we tried everything but Professor Mcgonagal said no, I'm so sorry"  
  
"Hey don't worry Herms, he should be the one worried; I don't know if I can contain myself long enough to withstand ripping him apart" she said forcing a smile. '  
  
this flight is going to be hell ARGH!' They went down the isles of the plane and realized that they were at opposite sides of the plane.  
  
"Oh now this just sucks" Harry said "I was looking forward to seeing you beat the shit out of him"  
  
Hermione and Harry sat in their seats. "See you" Ginny said as she made her way to the back of the plane.  
  
'good he's not here yet' she thought and took the window seat. She spoke to soon because as soon as she sat down the albino ferret walked through the blue curtains.  
  
He walked towards his seat and check to see if his seat was correct then sat next to her while muttering what sounding like  
  
"Oh wonderful, 8 hours with a Weasley"  
  
"oh and me sitting with you is suppose to be some kind of treat" she snapped  
  
Draco turned to look at her and say something but she cut him off- "Just shut up for the rest of the trip, I don't want to even hear your voice" she said before taking out a book and began reading.  
  
*  
  
In the front Hermione and Harry were getting along fine. Well actually of course they would because they have been going steady for 3 months.  
  
"you know, I think the reason Ron didn't come was because he thought he was going to be a 3rd wheel and be stuck with his sister" Harry said while playing with the light fixtures above him.  
  
"Harry will you stop that your going to call the flight attendant here again for the 5th time, she's really getting ticked off" she said  
  
"You know Hermione you never trust me" he said but then hit the 'call flight attendant' button and she came storming over.  
  
"Ok mister, can you explain to me what that button is for?" she asked placing her hands on her hips  
  
"Well...um-its-to-uh-call you over?" he asked  
  
"Very good" she said in a baby voice "now if you don't stop pushing that frigging button I'm going to glue your hands to your a$$. got it?"  
  
"Are you happy now Hermione I just got in trouble I feel like I'm still at school" Hermione bursted into a fit of giggles as the attendant was leaving and didn't stop until the plan took off and Harry shoved his pear in her mouth.  
  
*  
  
3 hours into the flight 'oh god I really got to pee. Oh screw the not talking rule!'  
  
"Malfoy move" she said no response "Jesus Malfoy! C'mon why do you have to be such an ass?" she snapped  
  
"because I am; what happened to the no talking rule?" he asked innocently  
  
"Malfoy if you won't let me up right now I will piss on you" she retorted  
  
"Like to see you try Weasley" he smirked  
  
Oh that was it. She got up from her seat and sat on top of him then moved her legs over and into the allies and got up stormed off to the bathroom leaving a amazed Draco setting there dumbstruck  
  
*  
  
Ginny didn't go back to the end of the train for the rest of the trip. She went up to Harry and Hermione. Finally the plane landed and they trio got off  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny plopped down on the hotel bed. They were staying at a hotel called The Hamptons somewhere on the east end of Long Island NY.  
  
"This is my bed, don't touched" said the fiery red head, still not in a good mood from the plane ride with the ferret  
  
"Geezes Ginny, what did Malfoy do to you that got you this ticked off" ask Hermione  
  
"He's Malfoy, being...a Malfoy! what's the difference?" she signed  
  
"Yes Ginny. Now about the rooms, I'm in the one next-door with the git." said Harry looking non- to-pleased "hey Ginny wanna switch" he asked teasingly giving her a grin  
  
In response Ginny through a pillow at him and it hit him square in the face.  
  
"I'll take that as a no" he said laughing "Ok Harry, I'm going to take a shower. And I'd advise you to get out before Ginny decides to bit your head off" said Hermione  
  
"yea, yea sure, like Ginny would ever do that" he said while leaving the room not seeing Ginny chopping her teeth in an aggressive manner towards his retreating back.  
  
"Be nice Ginny" Hermione said trying to suppress her giggles "I want my boyfriend in one piece when we get back to England."  
  
"I'll try. I'm going for a walk around the hotel. Maybe go for a swim "Ginny said.  
  
"Ok Gin, I'll meet you in like an hour with Harry. We'll swim with you." said Herms as she closed the shower door.  
  
Ginny went to her suit case and took out her string bikini. 'hey, who says I can't have fun I'm on vacation, no brothers around... hot guys maybe' she thought grinning to herself. She grabbed a fluffy white towel from a closet by the door and left to the swimming pool  
  
* AN: okies I hope you like this one. It was a hit on DarkMark maybe here to. Who knows? AN2: it wouldn't post the whole thing! I got really mad so here is the WHOLE 1st chapter. Sry guys!  
  
Luv/Missy 


	2. Chapter 2: Cardio Pulmonary Respiration

Title: Locked, Inside Super K-mart  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny; a little Harry/Hermione  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and along with some other Hogwarts students take a field trip to the USA for an experience in the muggle world. Feelings develop, water fights and a game of truth or dare could be fun, especially when they left Ron back home! Developing D/G, H/H on the side.  
  
Thank You: To everyone who replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently  
  
Chapter 2: Cardio Pulmonary Respiration  
  
The little ring from the elevator reminded Ginny that she had reached the ground floor. The metallic doors glided open and revealed the lobby of the hotel.  
  
She saw one of the hotel clerks and asked him were the pool was.  
  
He pointed at the two clear sliding doors. She gave him a thank you before she walked toward them.  
  
She smiled widely as she looked at the pool. Throwing her towel on a nearby bench she ran and jumped in the pool.  
  
She plashed around and did a couple of laps before she noticed the high dive at the other end of the pool.  
  
She hadn't dived in a while so she coached herself as she climbed the latter.  
  
She walked along the board until her toes were on the edge. She started to count to herself:  
  
"One...two...three."  
  
*  
  
Malfoy being Malfoy he hated this trip already. Sharing a room with the famous Potter toped it off.  
  
Getting bored with annoying Potter, Draco decided to take a walk around the hotel.  
  
During his stroll he noticed a pretty hot muggle girl swimming in the pool. Being the egoistic prat he is, he decided to work the 'Malfoy' charm on her.  
  
When he walked into the room she was on the diving bored that was right in front of him. She didn't notice that anyone had come in he assumed.  
  
He couldn't get a good look at her so he decided to climb up the ladder and get a better look.  
  
When he reached the top he heard he counting down to herself.  
  
He also found out it wasn't a muggle girl.  
  
"Weasley?!" he said before he could stop himself  
  
He caught her off guard because she screamed and lost her balance.  
  
He was going to help her back on but she fell off and hit the water with a smack.  
  
He laughed, but soon stopped when he saw her not moving.  
  
With out another thought he dived in after her, clothes and all.  
  
*  
  
Draco dived into the water and retrieved Ginny.  
  
'God! were does she hide this extra weight' he thought carrying her onto one of the chairs and laying her down.  
  
'she's not breathing......SHES NOT BREATHING!!! ok Draco think back to your mediwizard chapter on muggles...2 breaths,15 compressions, got it!'  
  
He tilted her head back slightly and covered her mouth with his. Ginny's eyes snapped open. She then noticed that Draco Malfoy was kissing her!  
  
"What the f*ck are you doing" came a muffled cry that jerked Malfoy back into reality. He was trying to save a Weasley. Who the fuck gives a shit?  
  
"Obviously, weasel, I was trying to save your life which now I don't really see why I was trying to" he snapped  
  
"Ok, Ferret you have a wand why didn't you try to revive me that way, then giving me muggle CPR?!?" she shrieked still unable to control herself from what had happened  
  
"Have you come to notice that we are in the muggle world, non-the-less in an other country" he retorted  
  
"Oh god but still-"  
  
"Malfoy get the hell away from her!" shouted Harry from the double doors of the entrance.  
  
Ginny noticed how close they were and got a sickening feeling. She scooted away from him and ran towards Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Like I would want to touch her anyway Potter" said Malfoy standing up abruptly and walked towards the exit leaving a puddle of water were he stepped.  
  
When he was fully out of ear shot Hermione spoke "Ginny what happened? Why was he leaving over you? and why was he soaked?!" she asked  
  
"I was going for a dive when Malfoy for some bizarre reason came on top of the high dive and scared me. I lost my balance and smacked the water and I guess I put me into shock. Next thing I remember was Malfoy giving me CPR telling me I was going to die or something. I think he jumped in, that's why he's wet" she said  
  
"So Malfoy's trying to be superhero or something" said Harry not as a question  
  
"What ever, don't remind me" said Ginny "I'll be up in my room scrubbing my mouth out with soap if you need me" she said and left the pool.  
  
***********  
  
"Hello welcome to Super KMART. My name is Trish" said a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She had on a red vest on top of her faded blue jeans and green hulter top.  
  
"Ummm, no thanks maybe later" said Ginny.  
  
She, Harry, Hermione and unfortunately Malfoy had just walked into a store.  
  
It was one of their last stops of the day and Mcgonagal decided it would be 'educational' to see what muggle people purchase in stores.  
  
She had grouped the students in fours and by the roommates. Hence Malfoy with them. The bus ride there wasn't fun either.  
  
They had spent the whole day together and Ginny and Malfoy had been on the brink of ripping each other with their bare hands.  
  
There were assigned seats on the bus too, same as the plane. Ginny was going through hell and Malfoy wasn't having a picnic either.  
  
"Oh I want to see the electronics" came Hermione's voice from beside Ginny  
  
"I want to see how they work" she added enthusiastically. Hearing them Trish gave them odd look as she turned back to greet some more people entering the store.  
  
"Fine whatever lets go." said Ginny, she was sick of this being by Malfoy today.  
  
"I'll go with Herms you guys can find something to do rite?" Ginny asked Harry well more like pleaded him. Harry caught on and agreed.  
  
"Yea sure" he said "  
  
What I don't get a say in this" Draco said  
  
"Doesn't seem that your so interested in anything so why should it matter?" said Hermione  
  
"Yea" Ginny agreed walking away  
  
"Hey go find the lingerie department that should keep you busy" she yelled over her shoulder than ran with ahead before he figured out what she had said  
  
* "Wow this is amazing" said Hermione fascinated with the stereo on the shelf Ginny rolled her eyes as Trish's voice came on the loud speaker  
  
"Attention Kmart shoppers, Kmart will be closing in 5 minutes please bring your purchases to the cashiers. Also Happy Memorial Day, see you all on Tuesday"  
  
"Hey herms what's Memorial Day?" asked Ginny  
  
"Oh I think it's a holiday here in the U.S or sum thing" she said hitting the buttons on a television.  
  
"Okay Hermione, I think you have had enough lets go find Harry" said Ginny as she pulled Hermione by her collar out of the electronic section * Harry and Draco had found there way into the sporting good section neither of them had paid attention to the closing announcement because Harry was to immersed in the basketball and Draco apparently didn't care so didn't listen  
  
"Hey Malfoy think fast!" said Harry chucking the basket ball at him  
  
Draco caught it.  
  
"Grow up Potter" he said flinging it at his head "Kmart is now closing good night" came Trish's voice once more  
  
"I think we should go find Ginny and Hermione" said Harry putting down the basketball.  
  
"Yea let's go find the Weaselte and the Mudblood" he said earning him a glare form Harry which he returned with a smirk  
  
* "Kmart is now closed" came the last annocement as half the lights dimmed  
  
"Oh shit! Hermione we gotta find them before we can't get out!" said Ginny breaking into a run. Hermione at tow.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Draco had heard the annocement too and broke into a run to find them.  
  
They were running through the aisles and finally found them in the gardening supplies. "C'mon we gotta get out of here" said Ginny running for the front of the store She ran to the front and tried to push the doors open but they wouldn't open.  
  
Ginny turned around with a look of pure horror.  
  
"It says pull Ginny" said Harry Ginny laughed nervously but stopped when Harry pilled it and it didn't open.  
  
It was no use they were locked inside Super Kmart.  
  
~*~ Thanks every on for replying..and when I figure out how to delete a chapter I'll fix that double post chapter I did.  
  
SamiJo: thanks! I like it way better here then Darkmark. Sorry about the short 1st chapter it just wouldn't work.  
  
bigreader: hey sorry I didn't do this before I didn't have enough time with my other fic to right thank you thingy-ma-bobers. *takes cookie offered a while ago* Hey its stale now! lol  
  
Fairy-Queen770: heres the update thanks for your reply! I love em! And cookies too..hehe lol  
  
Luv/Missy 


	3. Chapter 3: Ways to Annoy Ferret & Weasel

Title: Locked.Inside Super K-mart  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny; a little Harry/Hermione  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and along with some other Hogwarts students take a field trip to the USA for an experience in the muggle world. Feelings develop, water fights and a game of truth or dare could be fun.especially when they left Ron back home! Developing D/G, H/H on the side.  
  
Thank You: To everyone who replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
Chapter3: The Ways to Annoy a Ferret and Weasel  
  
"This is just fucking ridiculous! I can't believe I'm suck with u three-" said Draco pulling on the door like lunatic.  
  
"Like being stuck in here is a real treat for us Malfoy" retorted Ginny "And if you have any common sense, IT'S LOCKED YOU DUMBASS!"  
  
Draco stopped raping at the door and glared at her.  
  
"Why don't you use you're wand, if would be useful in a case like this" she said a grin playing around the corners of her lips.  
  
"Well I would but that crack pot of a headmaster made a rule that we couldn't bring our wands out of the hotel!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Since when do u follow rules" said Ginny then turned to Hermione "What are we going to do?" said Ginny in a desperate voice.  
  
"Ginny...I have no idea. but I just remembered something Professor Mcgonagal said. She said its like holiday on Monday."  
  
"So?" asked Harry  
  
"Well on holidays stores close in the muggle world. And in America on this holiday its like a 3 day holiday weekend" she said carefully  
  
"WHAT?!?! So your saying were stuck in this store for 3 days?!?!" Draco yelled in fury.  
  
"Oh my god its Friday" said Harry as though it just hit him.  
  
"No shit Sherlock" snapped Ginny  
  
"Okay look, won't they come looking for us. I mean what are they gunna do when they call attendance and we don't answer." Said Draco reassuring himself.  
  
"Um, they won't know" said Hermione sheepishly looking at Harry.  
  
Draco just looked confused but Ginny already knew  
  
"You idiots! but you only did it for your names rite?!" Ginny demanded.  
  
"We couldn't our names are put in groups remember?" said Harry  
  
"What did they do?" asked Draco  
  
"OMG!!! THEY PUT ON THE STUPID SPELL ON THE ATTENDENCE THING SO THE TEACHERS THINK THEY SAW THEM AND MARK THEM HERE WHEN THERE SNOGGING INSTEAD!!!"  
  
"So there not going to even look for us. Just great the Mudblood got us in for it as usual." sneered Draco  
  
"What do you mean as usual, just shut up!" snapped Ginny.  
  
"Ginny just calm down. Look this is fine-"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE LOCKED INSIDE A MUGGLE STORE WITHOUT MAGIC!" she shrieked  
  
"Look, this store has everything we need. Food, clothes, games, make-up you name it. Were not going to starve or anything, were just going to have to go with out magic for awhile." said Herms  
  
"So you mean the muggle way" shot Draco, anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes!" said all three of them  
  
"I'm going to...look around" said Ginny "I don't know when but I'll find you guys later." She left and went towards the left and made a right at a display of skittles candy.  
  
Draco watched her go, followed her with his eyes until she disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Malfoy" said Harry bringing Malfoy's cold gray eyes to his bright green  
  
"What?" he sneered  
  
"Never mind, find something to do and if you find a way out tell us" he said  
  
"Like I'd tell you if did" he snapped  
  
Harry shot him a glare before he turned around and left Draco on the spot.  
  
Making up his mind Draco figured out something to do. and went left and turned right at the skittles display to find the little redheaded Weasel.  
  
.::.  
  
Ginny made her way to the toy department. She past a couple of selves until she found the one she was looking for. Ginny had had an obsession with stuff animals for as long as she could remember. Her room was full of them, at the least 200, and she wasn't planning on curing this obsession anytime soon.  
  
She started looking at the bears and picked up an orange one hat reminded her of Ron.  
  
She laughed at its little fuzz for hair and the way it was sucking its thumb. It was sleeping 'exactly like I like Ron' she thought allowing a giggle escape her mouth.  
  
'I should get this for him, if we get outta here' She was about to put the bear back and look for another when she heard something moving behind one of the selves.  
  
This person, she could tell, was trying to be quiet but wasn't doing a very good job of it. Instead of putting the bear back she picked up 3 more and scurried behind a poster board the said '50% OFF'.  
  
She saw the figure move in to the isle she just was in.  
  
It was Malfoy, even when half the lights were out you still could tell it was him from his blonde hair.  
  
'He followed me, that prat. Probably to scare me' she thought. 'well let's see how he likes this'  
  
She took one of the blue rabbits in her arms and flung it at him. It hit him on his left arm causing him to look around in all directions.  
  
He grab a green turtle and through it to the left of him, the opposite of Ginny. It took Ginny all of her might not to laugh as she moved to the next aisle and through it over to the one were Draco was.  
  
It missed but it made him pick up another stuffed animal.  
  
He started walking up the isle.  
  
Ginny ran around the isle she was in and into the one Draco had just vacated.  
  
She saw him turn left at the end and scurried after him. trying to be quiet. He hadn't noticed her yet. She saw him behind a stack of monopoly games.  
  
He was doing something but she couldn't see. He was blocking her view. Then he left with something in his hands.  
  
Being as curious as she was she followed him. He left the toy department and went into Gardening supplies.  
  
'what is he doing in here?' she tought as he walked to think back.  
  
She watched him look around apparently he new what he was looking for because he found it and walked towards it.  
  
Ginny ducked behind a tower of hoses. She was wondering what he was doing until she heard something like running water.  
  
'what the hell?' The water stopped and Draco turned around with that same thing in his hands.  
  
She couldn't see what it was because this department was in the dark because none of the lights we on.  
  
She didn't want to find out she decided, and left the department and went back to the toy department. She went back to the stuff animals. She couldn't find the one that she wanted to give Ron.  
  
She started searching for it and then found in on top of an open box. It was the one Malfoy had been by when he walked away from the department with something in his hand.  
  
She looked at the box and saw the words "WATER GUN" streaked across the box.  
  
"Oh no" she muttered  
  
"Oh yes Weasley" came a drawl from right behind her.  
  
"Malfoy I swear to god if you--"  
  
But Malfoy pulled the trigger to the water gum as Ginny screamed.  
  
.::.  
  
xi-swt-tearz-ix: its actually 3 nites. Hehe I think I'm going to add a lot more then I intended to I have a lot of ideas.  
  
oooo: well I meant to say she wanted to 'see' how they work. She knows how they work but ehh w/e I don't care if I'm corrected if you see anymore tell me por favor  
  
Fairy-Queen770: thank you for the reply here's the next chappie!  
  
Luv/Missy 


	4. Chapter 4: What the Hell was That?

Title: Locked.Inside Super K-mart  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny; a little Harry/Hermione  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and along with some other Hogwarts students take a field trip to the USA for an experience in the muggle world. Feelings develop, water fights and a game of truth or dare could be fun.especially when they left Ron back home! Developing D/G, H/H on the side.  
  
Thank You: To everyone who replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
Chapter 4: What the Hell was That?  
  
"I'm hungry is there anything to eat in here?" whined Harry as Hermione came out of the dressing room for the 5th time modeling outfits  
  
"Fine...If you are so hungry go find food. I'll be here trying on clothes. Oh and if you see Ginny tell her I found this gorgeous bikini that she'd love" said Hermione as she turned around to look at her self in the mirror on the wall  
  
"We're locked inside a store and you're worrying about clothes" he said  
  
"Hey! there is nothing we can do to get out of here. I'm making the best of it, so if you want to waste your time and mope around for 3 days be my guest." she retorted than slammed the dressing room door shut.  
  
"what is it that time of the month?" he muttered to him self  
  
" I heard that POTTER!!" she screamed back at him.  
  
Harry didn't want to be near her when she got of that dressing room so he sprinted from the juniors apparel.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry had never been in a 'Kmart' before but he had gone shopping with Aunt Petunia once in a while.  
  
He shuttered at the very memory. He wasn't in the mood for actual food, just snacks.  
  
He finally made it towards the food section and headed for the candy aisle. It was full of all sorts of assorted candies that he had never heard of.  
  
He finally choose a box that had "Sour Patch Kids" written on the top. Harry tore off the seam and ripped open the bag inside. He picked up a yellow 'Sour Patch Kid' and popped it in his mouth. Only to spit it out 3 seconds latter after tasting to sourness of the candy. He put the box down and picked up another box, which looked like chocolate when.........  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
He dropped the box in surprise than sprinted to where the screamed was coming from. He knew it was either Hermione or Ginny or maybe Malfoy has another side to himself.... ~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had dropped the tank top she had in her had and ran towards the screaming.  
  
It was Ginny. She knew her scream anywhere. And she was betting it had something to do with Malfoy also. The screaming was coming from the toy section. But the screaming had stop and she heard splattering footsteps dieing away.  
  
Hermione slowed her pace and started a slow walk. She heard the splattering footsteps coming back..fast. She began to run again but stopped when she heard a male voice begin to scream.  
  
The she heard Ginny scream again and began to run. Both of them were screaming making Hermione's heart rate faster and breathing quick and uneven. 'something's wrong something's terrible wrong!!!' she mentally screamed.  
  
The screaming stopped and giggles erupted from Ginny and what seemed to be Draco.  
  
Hermione came around an aisle to see Malfoy and Ginny soaked from head to toe and water guns in the hands.  
  
They were both hysterically laughing. Hermione was in so much shock that she didn't even notice Harry on the other side of the aisle gapping at them as well.  
  
The two paired soaked in front of them seemed to be so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice Harry or Hermione.  
  
Finally the giggles died down and both of them noticed that they weren't alone. Ginny and Malfoy both looked at each other with identical evil grins on their faces.  
  
Harry and Hermione's eyes both widened as Ginny turned on Harry and Malfoy turned on Hermione and soaked them head to toe. Harry and Hermione were to shocked to even scream.  
  
All four of them began laughing hysterical.  
  
~*~*~*~ Finally reality hit them and Malfoy left with out another word with a disgusted and cold expression on his face.  
  
Leaving Ginny to answer Harry and Hermione's rising questions  
  
"Um, Ginny what was that all about?" asked Hermione carefully  
  
"Yea Ginny what the hell was that" spat Harry  
  
Ginny looked up at the faces, which weren't exactly the best things to look at the moment.  
  
Hermione looked curious and terrified while Harry had a mix of bewilderment and disgusted.  
  
What was she thinking? What the hell was that? There was just no way the she had just actually teamed up with Malfoy and actually laughed together at the predicament they had caused.  
  
"GINNY!" screamed Harry and Hermione at the same time  
  
Ginny snapped back into focus "what?!" she snapped  
  
"OK Ginny, First we hear you screaming as if you were being murder. We come running to save you but then find you and who would have believed-Malfoy, in a water gun fight laughing hysterical. Finally you realize me and Hermione are there. Now I thought it would have stop there but noooo you and him TEAM UP and soak us head to toe laughing like lunatics. I WANT AN EXPLAINATION!!! NOW!" screamed Harry unable to handle the boiling anger inside him.  
  
Ginny just stared  
  
"WELL!!!"  
  
Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing right in his face.  
  
Harry began sputter uncontrollable. Unable to think of something to say to that. "Ginny are you all right?" asked Hermione nervously Ginny stopped abruptly and stared at her  
  
"Never been better" she said before turning around and walking away in a fit of giggles  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco though he was going to be sick. *what the hell was I thinking!?! I do not associate with Weasley none-the- less have a water gun fight with one!*  
  
*Speaking of water fight I need to change my clothes I'm soaked!* He made his way to the men's apparel and chose something in his size to wear.  
  
*Now were the hell do I change?*  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm totally soaked" Ginny said to herself as she made her way to the women's dressing room.  
  
She went to the door but it was locked.  
  
*Damit and I don't even have my wand*  
  
*What would it hurt to see if the guy's dressing room is open*  
  
She went around to the other side and checked the door.  
  
It was unlocked *Yes* She went in and tried to lock the door but it wouldn't lock *whatever*  
  
~*~  
  
A sigh with an arrow was hung that said 'MENS DRESSING ROOM' was hung up right in front of him  
  
*how stupid can I get* He tried the first door but it was locked. He tried everyone till the last one.  
  
*this one has got to be open* He thought as he opened the door to see Ginny in her bra and underwear  
  
Draco stood there with one hand on the door and just watching her unblinking. Ginny turned around at the sound of the door squeaking to find Draco staring at her.  
  
She stared back....10sec...20sec...30sec...1min 'alright that's it'  
  
"take a picture it lasts longer" she said jerking the door from his hand and slamming it in his face. By doing this Draco was snapped back to reality.  
  
'what the hell am I thinking, lately' he thought to himself.  
  
As Draco pondered his actions Ginny got dressed as quickly as she could.  
  
Throwing on the low-cut faded-blue jeans and pink spaghetti strap top. She opened the door still to find Draco there.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" she snapped  
  
"Well as you can see you wasn't the only one to get soaked during that little water match earlier before were you? Now excuse me while I changed." he said brushing past her and going inside the dressing room.  
  
"Well, Malfoy now that you bring that up I want to ask you about that little water fight back there" she said intimately  
  
"Can I not be interrogated as I get dressed?" he retorted  
  
"Like you gave me any privacy at that before" she shot back.  
  
Taking by his silence she continued "Now Malfoy about before. Do you have split personalities?" she asked innocently with a little amusement added in.  
  
"and what makes you ask me that?" he said from behind the door.  
  
"Well lets see, one minute your a snobby stuck up prat, the next your actually tolerable, then you show some human in you by having fun, and finally you seem to be suffering form an unusual case of Male PMS." she said the last part with a smirk unbeknown to him.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to tell you this" he said "because with so many split personalities you're going to have a soft side in you" she said as though it was obvious.  
  
She heard a laugh from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yea fat chance Weasel" he said She felt her anger rising but then thought of something she thought-no 99% chance would work.  
  
He had too much pride to hold not to except. She pushed the door open finding him leaning against the back of the dressing room.  
  
She walked to him and smirk  
  
"Okay Malfoy-Truth or Dare"  
  
~*~  
  
AliasVixen: I live right by the hamptons, well not really right near but close. I didn't name the hotel by its correct name. It's a hotel on the LIE called (I think) The Hampton Inn. So yea I made that up instead so I didn't get sued or w/e. Its in Suffolk County if you know were I'm talking about.  
  
bigreader: thanks I'm going to update on the others soon don't worry, but for the wait here's a heresy bar *hands a candy bar to bigreader*  
  
i dont have a heart: hey I think your reading one of my other fics.thanks!  
  
Pyro89: I'm a turkey? I'll take that as a compliment lol.but if you didn't like that ending you're not liking the end of this chapter either. Sorry!!! I love you anyways!  
  
KATEY B: thanks!  
  
missvivacious007: sure I'll read you story I'm sure its great probably better than mine and thanks for liking my story.  
  
Luv/Missy 


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

Title: Locked.Inside Super K-mart  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny; a little Harry/Hermione  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and along with some other Hogwarts students take a field trip to the USA for an experience in the muggle world. Feelings develop, water fights and a game of truth or dare could be fun.especially when they left Ron back home! Developing D/G, H/H on the side.  
  
Thank You: To everyone who replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
Chapter 5: Truth or Dare  
  
Draco just stared with a fixated, peculiar look on his face.  
  
'is she serious? is this the best Weasel could think off?'  
  
She stared rite back.  
  
She knew he could never leave this conversation as it is. He would never. As though he knew exactly what she was thinking he came to the same conclusion-he could not leave.  
  
"Alright Weasley" he paused for effect "truth"  
  
Ginny grinned she had him. Just what to ask him.  
  
She could ask anything.  
  
She nearly exploded with all the excitement with in her.  
  
Draco watched her. Waiting for the ignorotic question she was about to ask. But then he saw her grin turn into a smirk. 'since when do Weasley's smirk?' he thought 'oh no-'  
  
"Alright Malfoy-what have you and Pansy done before" she said slyly Draco sputtered indigently.  
  
"I have never done anything with that pug faced whore!" he snapped.  
  
"Awa did I hit a soft spot. C'mon ferret boy do you expect me to believe that after 2 years of dating the Slytherin slut, you've never done 'anything' with her" she said innocently "  
  
What every happened to that sweet little girl who used to fawn over Harry Potter? Were did this bitch of the east come in?" he shot at her  
  
"You can ask me on my turn. Stop changing the subject and answer my question truthfully" she said with a smile  
  
"Fine" he gave into defeat "we-well we um-"  
  
Ginny cut him off "Whoa whoa whoa! Malfoy stumbling for words. I don't think I want to know" she said putting her hands in front of her.  
  
"Fine" he spat. It came out childish making Ginny go into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Alright Weasley!" he said over her giggles  
  
"Truth or dare?" She stopped 'oh I forgot about that part'  
  
"ummmm-Truth" she said "Same question as before. When did you become bitchy? Did you hit puberty?" he asked causing Ginny to glare at him  
  
"Now what kind of question is that" she said "Don't answer it was a rhetorical question. I was always bitchy-never innocent. People just looked over me as Ron's little sister. SO I took matters into my own hands and turned my life around. As you can see I'm noticed at Hogwarts. Other than one way. I've seen you looking at my ass down the hallway one day Malfoy" she said watching his eyes widen "and don't even try to deny it" she said at that.  
  
"My turn- truth or dare Malfoy"  
  
"truth" he said  
  
"such a baby" she said under her breath  
  
"Alright lets see" she said to herself "Why exactly do you hate my brother and Harry?" she asked curiously  
  
"Same reason why your brother and you hate me" he said simply  
  
"Truth or dare"  
  
"That wasn't the kind of answer I was looking for. Truth." she said  
  
"What's the farthest you've ever been with a guy?"  
  
"Do you really want to know the answer to that question Malfoy?" she sneered  
  
"I asked it" he retorted, not sure if he really wanted to know.  
  
"All the way"  
  
"What?! Yeah right. With who?" he snorted  
  
"No one you need to know. Truth or dare?" she said quickly.  
  
"Truth."  
  
She smiled evilly, which made him very unsafe. " I've heard some rumors around Hogwarts.about you." She said and paused, " that you, the 'Draco Malfoy' lost your virginity to a Hufflepuff."  
  
He swallowed hard.  
  
"is that true?"  
  
"I think this game is over" he snapped  
  
"Oh no no no no, you have to answer pretty boy." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine" he said then mumbled "yes"  
  
"Wait I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. Say that again"  
  
"Yes" he said a little louder.  
  
"Oh sorry still can't, repeat that again.."  
  
"YES!" he screamed.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"My turn Weasel, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
He grinned. "Does Weaslelette still have, how should I put this, 'feelings' for the famous Harry Potter?"  
  
Ginny stared at him.  
  
'did she? no actually I- no I don't. I like someone different- no no !!!I don't like him he's a twit'  
  
"No" was all she said  
  
Draco obviously wasn't waiting for that answer. 'interesting'  
  
"Truth or dare" she said looking at him  
  
"D- truth" he said  
  
"Want to start dares now Malfoy?" she asked giving him a smile  
  
"Fine but in the meantime who do you 'have feelings' for Malfoy?"  
  
Draco's smirk faltered a bit 'who exactly do I like? not Pansy yeech! well Wea-no not going there not NOT going there!'  
  
"No one. " he said "Hey Weasley you want to play the real Truth or Dare?" he asked Ginny's eyes widened a bit  
  
"We need more people to do that." she said without thinking "Yea I suppose your rite" he said with a sly smile  
  
"But it wouldn't be that hard"  
  
"Fine" Ginny said "But you go first"  
  
She didn't want to dare him. She wanted to kiss him for some bizarre reason she did but still she new she wasn't that outgoing.  
  
"Alright" he said. He didn't want to go first either and he wanted to see if she actually fool around. He knew he did. OMG I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT But the truth was he did. But he didn't want to be the dare-ie.  
  
"Okay, Weasel, I dare you to climb up one of the shelves and jump down from it" he said Ginny was taken aback she thought it was going to be something else.  
  
"are you serious Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
She didn't care about it she could do it was just well stupid!  
  
"That's just plain ignorant" "I dared you have to do it or face the penalty" he said with a grin  
  
She didn't want to know the penalty so she went for the closest shelf and began to climb it. She had got the top and gracefully jumped down. She stood straight up and smiled waited for his smart-ass remark. But if never came.  
  
He just stood there like before in the dressing room.  
  
"Your turn" he finally said grinning. He couldn't wait to hear what she was going to ask him.  
  
"Fine let me think" she said. She didn't want to ask him to kiss her. She felt odd I guess.  
  
Then she thought of something but it was stupid.  
  
"Its stupid, you go" she said  
  
"What's stupid? Tell me the dare I'll tell you if its stupid or not." he said.  
  
"Well-err- alright. I dare you to hug me" she said blushing a little.  
  
"Sorry Weaslette I don't want to get dirty" he said it before he could control his mouth He saw her eyes flash and knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Alright you twitchy little ferret LISTEN UP! Your the one who suggested we start doing dares. What exactly do you want from it??!!" she half screamed  
  
"You and I both know what we want" he said smugly not a trace of embarrassment of his face  
  
"You just to chicken shit to say it" he grinned "If your not so chicken shit Malfoy than why don't you say it" she said throwing her hands up in frustration "Fine, Virginia" he said watching her closely.  
  
Did he just-  
  
"I dare you to kiss me"  
  
~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicion of a Mudblood

Title: Locked.Inside Super K-mart  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny; a little Harry/Hermione  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and along with some other Hogwarts students take a field trip to the USA for an experience in the muggle world. Feelings develop, water fights and a game of truth or dare could be fun.especially when they left Ron back home! Developing D/G, H/H on the side.  
  
Thank You: To everyone who replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Suspicion Of a Mudblood  
  
"Hermione" said Harry "what was that all about"  
  
"I-um-well-I have my suspicions but I don't think I'm the one to tell you" she said  
  
Harry looked taken aback. "What do you mean-you know something?!" he said dropping the toy he had been playing with.  
  
"Well its not definite but I think that Ginny might--well I'm not sure so I can't say it, but she doesn't act like it but as the saying goes you always hurt the one you-"  
  
"love?!?! Hermione that is ridiculous. Why the hell would Ginny like that ferret?!" he said  
  
"Yeah your rite, Ron would kill her if she did anything with him." she said  
  
Harry froze "You mean he's going to kill me!!! C'mon we have to find her and keep her away from him or Ron's going to have my ass on a platter" he said grabbing Hermione and dragging her away from a globe or the world.  
  
"Were would she be?" he shot at Hermione  
  
"Well" she said trying to keep up with him " they were socking wet so maybe they went to get change?"  
  
Harry kissed her "You're brilliant. that's got to be were they are!" said Harry and turned around and went towards apparel.  
  
*******************  
  
"You're serious? You mean rite now?" she said  
  
"No Weasely, when we get back in the great hall so every one can see us" said Draco sarcastically  
  
"Oh shut up!" she said  
  
He was waiting. "You know you are going to have to actually move over here to reach me" he said with a smirk  
  
She moved forward. "Erm- what kind?"  
  
"What do you mean what kind I dared you, you choose" he sad taken aback from the innocence of he question  
  
"You mean make-out?" she asked  
  
"-No" he said a little to fast. ' great smart one now you'll never see what she can REALLY DO'  
  
"Okay, alright-just-um-"  
  
"just kiss me!" he said frustrated  
  
"Oh really" she said moving closer his lips only a few centimeters away. "it seems like you actually want this, hunny." she said grinning "what would you do if I-"  
  
"Ginny!! What the hell are you doing?!" came Harry's voice from directly behind her making her jump away from Draco and knocking Harry to the floor.  
  
"Oh my gosh Harry I'm so sorry." said Ginny trying to pick him up but he wasn't trying to get up with any of his own strength.  
  
"I think you knocked him out" said Draco not trying to hide the humor in his voice.  
  
" Oh shit Ginny help me get him up!" cried Hermione. Ginny bent down and with both their combined strength pulled him up and sat him on the bench in the dressing room.  
  
********************** "Did he hit his head?" asked Hemrione frantically  
  
"I hope" mumbled Draco but Hermione heard him.  
  
"You stay out of this and keep that bug fat mouth of your shut!" she snapped  
  
"Herms, lets worry about the matter at hand and not less important things" said Ginny propping up Harry's head  
  
"Maybe you should get Scar Head some 'Advil' or what ever mugles use for migraines." sneered Draco.  
  
"Harry doesn't have a headache you a**, he's knocked out!" shouted Hermione  
  
"Calm down. He's just trying to help!"  
  
All eyes went to Ginny. She, herself couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth.  
  
"I knew it!" screamed Hermione :I knew it you you- there's not even a word for it!"  
  
"Know what?" said Ginny and Draco  
  
"A HAA!!: she said pointing her finger at Ginny "You 2! I can't believe it!"  
  
Ginny began to catch on what Hemione was rambling on about. The reality struck her hard, because she had no clue if what Hermione was saying was true.  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile back at the Hamptons Hotel, the rest of the Hogwarts students were wondering were Draco, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were. And were coming up with some rambunctious ideas as to what they were doing as well.  
  
"Well Harry and Hermione are going out so they all ready probably banged" said one girl  
  
"Hey its Hermione were talking about do you actually think that-"  
  
"Yea all right but what about Draco and Ginny-"  
  
"Yea little miss innocent and the big bad boy-"  
  
"a Gryffindor and Slytherin-"  
  
"I don't think so" said a 6th year "Malfoy would never go with Weasley if she was the last pureblood and his parents were forcing him to. He'd commit suicide first"  
  
But little did this 6th year know he was way out of line.   
  
********************** 


	7. Chapter 7: The Lies of Harry Potter

Title: Locked.Inside Super K-mart  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny; a little Harry/Hermione  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing..wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and along with some other Hogwarts students take a field trip to the USA for an experience in the muggle world. Feelings develop, water fights and a game of truth or dare could be fun, especially when they left Ron back home! Developing D/G, H/H on the side.  
  
Thank You: To everyone who replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy arm chair and smiles contently*  
  
Chapter 7: The Lies of Harry Potter  
  
"Hermione you need to calm down. Harry is not dead he's just been knocked out!" said Ginny  
  
"I know he's not knocked out stop switching the subject!!" hollered Hermione  
  
"Well your sure acting like he is!!!" Ginny screamed back her cheeks tingeing redder by the second.  
  
"I know for a fact" said Hermione in a dangerously calm voice "I'm am not 'over-reacting' over Harry...I am worrying about what your brother is going to do when he finds out what's happened on this trip, and I'm not talking about me and Harry's alone time"  
  
Draco choked on a laugh earning himself a fire-eyed glare from Hermione  
  
"What are you talking about! You are making absolutely no sense what so ever!" Ginny said  
  
"You know I'm making perfect sense and to prove it to you I'm going to leave. Come and find me when Harry wakes up" she sneered and walked away  
  
Ginny watched her retreating back, shooting daggers at it as she turned the corner. 'What did she mean by she's going to prove it by leaving? What does she really-OMG! She left us alone! Of course she thinks I like him. Well I kind of do but he doesn't like me. What the hell am I thinking of course he doesn't!'  
  
Draco was watching Ginny, well her reaction mostly 'so the Mudblood has become matchmaker has she? She thinks I like Ginny. Which I do..N'T! What the hell are you thinking? She'll never like you and you're a Malfoy who by the way don't fall in love with Weasleys.'  
  
Ginny felt a presence or just that feeling you get when you know some one is looking at you and turned to find Draco stareing at her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked  
  
"What are we going to do about scar head over here" he said still staring at Ginny  
  
"Just leave him he's not waking up any time soon" said Ginny  
  
"Ok so....."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" said Ginny abruptly  
  
She didn't wait for an answer  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
Draco stood there frozen. His mind totally drew a blank. That was the last question he thought would have came out of her mouth. 'did he like her? Of course he did! But he couldn't tell her...could he? But what would everyone else think?'  
  
"did you not understand me or did you just not hear my question?" she asked patiently, yet she was dieing the hear his answer  
  
"Yes I heard your question" he said 'my father would disown me for sure. I would be the laughing stock of Hogwarts as well, Slytherin...well lets not even go there they would-'  
  
"so...what's your answer?" Ginny said a tone of impatience in her voice.  
  
"I don't-" but he trailed off. He didn't know what to say to her. He was going to say along the lines I don't think I could or I can't.  
  
Ginny's face went slack  
  
"Its a yes or no question-but why am I even asking you this" she took a shaky breath "How could the most arrogant Slytherin like me? Actually I have no idea what I was thinking when I thought......"  
  
"When you thought-what? That I-"  
  
"Don't even say it! I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth unless they have feeling to back them up. You out of all people don't have the passion to back up those 3 small words. You have no idea what its like. How could I even think that-that you-you could ever- its just impossible. How could I ever fall..." but she never finished her sentence. She had turned around and left him behind.  
  
She was gone. Draco was left to wallow in his self-pity. She had never even let him get a sentence in. She just assumed. He took one last look at the space she occupied and then turned and left also.  
  
But not before muttering the words Ginny had so desperately wanted to hear.  
  
"But I do"  
  
***  
  
Harry opened one eye to see if both of them had left. He couldn't believe it. Both of them felt the same way about each other but either will believe nor confess it. He got up off the chair and began to walk out of the changing room.  
  
One thing was for sure. He needed not to let either of them know about what he had heard and what they felt of eachother....unless he wanted his head on a patter in front of Ron.  
  
He turned the corner to find Draco sitting on a bench next to a rack of towels.  
  
Draco looked up and saw Harry "Finally woken up" he said in a monotone  
  
"Yes ferret I have and I need to talk to you about Ginny" he said sternly  
  
"Why would you need to talk to me about her" he said trying to hide his curiosity and anxiousness.  
  
"She doesn't like you" he said hard.  
  
"Oh really..." Draco's heart fell "like I would care in the first place. But for your information Potter, what exactly do you think Ginny was trying to do to me before she knocked you out?" he said with a grin, his confidence returning full force.  
  
Harry needed to do some quick thinking  
  
"It was a bet" sneered Harry "Do you actually think she would like you? Her and Hermione made a bet that if Ginny kissed you some how Hermione would do her home work for a month." he lied quickly  
  
Draco's face became hard. 'It was a bet?'  
  
Harry could tell he believed it. "What its not like you have feelings for her now is it?" asked Harry with a grin.  
  
"Are you serious Potter" Draco sputtered, "I would never..."  
  
"What ever you say ferret" he said waving a hand carelessly behind his back before turning around and going to find Hermione.  
  
***  
  
"How could I be so stupid" Ginny muttered to herself "he would never like me, no way no how........his father wouldn't allow it. Heck my parents wouldn't either and my brothers would kill him before he stepped foot in our house."  
  
She flopped down on to one of the sofa beds in the furniture section. "And plus what would Gryffindor think of me?....." she trailed off into sleep.  
  
***  
  
The other 3 had also found places to sleep as well. But the one with the silver-blonde hair couldn't get the questions of regret as he tried to force himself to drift into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N: As soon as The 4 of them get out of Kmart I'm ending the story but starting a sequel. I'm predicting only 1 or 2 more chapters so don't be surprised that this is short.  
  
Luv/Missy 


	8. Chapter 8: Out of It All

Title: Locked, Inside Super K-mart  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Email: missy1579@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)  
  
Classification: romance/humor  
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny; a little Harry/Hermione  
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5 and such...  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* I own nothing...wish I did, but I don't, which means that everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and w/e else signed to the books so don't sue me! I own the plot and any characters my odd little mind decides to put in  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and along with some other Hogwarts students take a field trip to the USA for an experience in the muggle world. Feelings develop, water fights and a game of truth or dare could be fun, especially when they left Ron back home! Developing D/G, H/H on the side.  
  
Thank You: To everyone who replied to this fic @ Darkmark.com I had to leave that place for my own reasons. I'm sorry for all the unfinished stories and fans that I've left behind. I will all miss you very much. My other fics will soon be found here! I like it much better here anyway. *snuggles into a squishy armchair and smiles contently*  
  
Chapter 8: Out of It All  
  
Over the last to days of their 'lock in' none of the for teenagers got their way. They were so much at each others throat that at one point all of them ran to different parts of the store and stayed there for over an hour.  
  
Harry was doing a very good job of convincing both Draco and Ginny that each of them hated everything about the other. Harry knew it was wrong but he knew Ron would be doing the same thing if he were here. He had thought once or twice to tell Ginny the truth but then realized she would hate him for it in return. So in the end Harry stuck with the story he had given her:  
  
Yesterday, Sunday Noon  
  
Harry had saw Ginny in the cosmetics department and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Harry," she had said giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Hey Gin look I have to tell you something" he begun "it has to do with Draco"  
  
"-Look Harry what happened last night was not what you thought it looked like-"  
  
He cut her off "I don't care what it looked like I need to tell you to stay away from him"  
  
She looked confused but before the words could come out of her mouth he had continued.  
  
"I was kind of talking to him last night and he-"  
  
"about what?" she asked  
  
"Well I confronted him about what was going on in the dressing room and he told me that there was nothing going on between you to and that he would never be even seen with you" he said trying not to fell as guilty as he did  
  
"but then why did he-"  
  
"You don't want to know" he said trying to think of a lie  
  
"Of course I do why wouldn't I if I had asked that question. Now tell me," she said  
  
"Um...well-you see he was" he began  
  
"He was what?" she said impatiently not wanted to believe what was most definitely true  
  
Then it hit him "I was a bet."  
  
"A...bet?" she asked unsure and yet hurt at the same time  
  
"Yes a bet. Slytherin has one every year. Its to uh.... get a Gryfinndor to kiss you with out force or any incantations and Draco was chosen this year to do the bet." said Harry giving himself an imaginary pat on the back for such a sleazy lie.  
  
But as soon as he saw the downcast face of Ginny's he wished he could have taken it all back.  
  
"Ginny look. Its not like you liked him rite?" he asked  
  
Her eyes turned cold immediately "No. Never...." she barely breathed as she turned around and walked in the other direction  
  
present: Monday night  
  
Ginny had isolated herself from all of them. She hated the fact of what had happened. She tried to convince her self that she was better than Draco and she could do better than him. But every time her heart would sink when she imagined those silver eyes of his.  
  
Her parents would never approve she tried to relapse but they would always want to make her happy and some way she would be able to get their approval.  
  
Then at Hogwarts no one would accept them. Who knows what would come of that. And Ron...that was a whole other situation altogether  
  
Ginny finally stopped thinking about her problems and forced her self to sleep by thinking that she would finally be out of this hell hole in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco pondered the same thought in his head before he went to sleep that night as well.  
  
Except his problems were different. He would be able to convince Slytherin to back off. But his parents would never approve. Maybe his mother but his father...never. Even if Lucius had died and they had gotten together he would be turning in his grave.  
  
He also looked on the bright side. Than he was getting out of the muggle department store tomorrow  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss"  
  
"Excuse me, miss you need to get off the plane. We've landed," said the flight attendant gently shaking Ginny awake.  
  
She woke up with a start. She mumbled an apology to her, grabbed her bag and got off the plane. No one was on the plane as she got off. No one had bothered to wake her up not even-  
  
She wasn't even going to think of him. This whole vacation had been a disaster. She wished it had never happened.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had put a memory charm on all the associates in the department store to forget about them finding them on the Tuesday after Memorial Day. The 4 of them had received detentions for 2 weeks when they returned to Hogwarts.  
  
She hadn't talked to him since they were locked inside of the store. She didn't know if she wanted too. They didn't have anything in the first place. They were never going out so why did she fell like she was broken.  
  
Why was she crying she thought, as she whipped away a single tear that began to fall as she reached the bag claim and saw Harry and Hermione waiting for her.  
  
On the plane ride home they had sat together. They couldn't switch seats no matter how much each of them begged.  
  
They didn't say one word to each other the whole plane ride back to London. She had fell asleep and he didn't even bother to wake her up.  
  
She stepped onto the bus, which was to take her back the platform 9 3/4. She looked up trying to cease the tears threaten to fall. She became angry with herself. Why was she crying about this. It was i for crying out loud!  
  
She sat with no one on the ride there. She sat alone which wasn't the best thing for her at the moment. She needed some one to get this off of her mind.  
  
This shouldn't have happened she thought as she went through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She boarded the Hogwarts Express and found and empty compartment to herself.  
  
Nothing happened, she realized. But for some reason she knew something had. Why did she feel like her world was caving in. They both hate each other. Well at least she knew he did.  
  
The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. She gathered her purse and got off the train.  
  
Why did she-then she saw him. They both locked eyes and stared at each other. Her heart was beating so fast it was beginning to hurt her. Then it stopped as he broke eye contact with her and climbed into a horseless carriage.  
  
That's it she thought. What ever happened means nothing. Nothing at all! She was such a fool to even think that her would even consider to thought of them. What ever had happened during this trip was to be left here and never enter the walls of that castle.  
  
Never.  
  
I  
  
A/N: I just wanted to get this over with. I probably could have put more fights in but I want to start on the sequel, which is going to be way more interesting and more foreplay with emotions. I'm contemplating a dance as well....*evil grin* Alright and now for my thanks:  
  
SamiJo: my first reviewer, thank you so much!  
  
bigreader: thank you for your lovely comments, I'll update on my other stories soon enough  
  
Fairy-Queen770: I hope you stick around and read my sequel, thanks for reading.  
  
oooo: first one to realize my mistake with electronics and Hermione. Thanks for reading.  
  
xi-swt-tearz-ix: thanks for reading!  
  
AliasVixen: my Hampton buddy. Hehe you still never got back to me, but no biggy thanks!  
  
xPlayer Haterx: I think you are former 'I don't have a heart'? I'm not sure but thanks for reading xox  
  
Pyro89: Ah the turkey comment. How do they die if they look up? Thanks for reading  
  
UntitledN'stayinthatway: thanks!  
  
missvivacious007: your story is wonderful! Thanks for reading mine.  
  
Ti Sly: *in my deepest voice* thank you.  
  
Americasweetie: that's were I got the idea from, I saw the coming attractions for it a while ago and decided to write an outline for it, thanks!  
  
Nichole Malfoy: thanks for thinking it was hilarious.  
  
cRaZLAdy1000KATZ: lovin' you. Thanks!  
  
Dara: thanks for reading look for the sequel!  
  
blackdragonofdeath13: thank you very much  
  
sunshyne8 i'm hpfreak8: your so sweet thanks for reading  
  
Cherrie Berry Draco Luver: my chapters were short? Well they seem long when your writing them lol thanks!  
  
dragon huntress: thanks for your complement!  
  
katrina: that was my favorite chapter title thanks!  
  
Vouge-Act: tankie  
  
Ash Night: thanks  
  
star in a daze: look for the sequel! Thanks  
  
Aliexx: no you rox, thanks  
  
JB: thanks for the tip lol.  
  
Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S: its my favorite game to! Lol thanks  
  
Jessiebear: if you think he's a jerk now well he's a down right prick in the next story look out for it!  
  
No-name: here published! Enjoy and thanks!  
  
Drusilla Le Vampira Insania: I got it from an episode of Dawson's Creek, lol thanks!  
  
A/N: The sequel is called 'Neva Gunna Get It'. I'm making it PG-13 again to be safe and it may be out tomorrow. I think I need to work on 'Once Upon a Time', which I dare say I haven't touched in months.  
  
Thank you to everyone!  
  
Luv/Missy  
  
LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL! bNEVA GUNNA GET ITb!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
